Freeing Karofsky
by PurtFiend
Summary: Karofsky has a wardrobe malfunction and Kurt comes to the rescue! Hopefully this story is cute, funny and smutty enough to please. Reviews are like rainbows, unicorns and love!


**This story takes place after Theatrically. I came up with this idea and wanted to place it before Karofsky kisses Kurt. Think of it as an AU first kiss (or more).**

**Freeing Karofsky**

Kurt stepped into the boys' bathroom to have a quick pee before his next class. His first sight was the bully Karofsky standing at the urinal and he let out an irritated sigh. At the sound of the sigh, the large jock turned his head toward him. Karofsky glared at him and quickly fumbled to get his appendage back into his jeans so he could zip it up out of sight. Kurt sighed again; this was a usual occurrence for him. Because he was gay, every straight boy he encountered in the washroom or lockers felt they had to cover up and be on their guard in case he might see their junk. It was really rather ridiculous.

"Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Karofsky yelled doubling over at the urinal.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt concerned.

"Fuck! I – I caught myself in my zipper!"

"Come on, seriously? I thought that only happened in Ben Stiller movies."

"Shit! Shit! This is all your fault Hummel!" Karofsky shouted in obvious pain.

"My fault! I just came into pee. How is it my fault?"

"You startled me, I zipped up too fast."

"What are you saying? Is the big bad jock afraid of little gay me? Would the world have come to an end if I caught a glimpse of your junk? Not that I am remotely interested at looking at it anyways."

"Leave me alone!" Karofsky snarled and slowly limped to a stall. Kurt watched the door close and heard the lock being shoved in place.

Kurt went about his business peeing (making sure he carefully put his horse in the barn BEFORE shutting the door) and washing his hands trying to ignore the ongoing torturous grunts, groans and curses of the boy in the cubicle.

"Goddamn it, this can't be happening!" Dave grunted under his breath as he fought with the rebellious zipper. It wouldn't budge. What a disaster. Maybe he could tie his jacket around his middle and hobble out of the school and go home. But how would he drive when moving his legs pulled the skin and caused him pain? And when he got home what then, he would have to wait for hours before his Mom came home from work. He couldn't wait that long. What if his dick got infected and the doctors had to amputate it! Karofsky started to panic. He had no idea what to do. He heard Kurt going about his business outside the stall door. He should really ask for help from Kurt because he was cool headed and would know how to handle the situation. But how could he ask the kid after being such a douche to him these last few months?

"Shall I tell our English teacher you'll be late for class?" Kurt asked. He sort of felt bad for the jock and wanted to show some concern.

"Kurt." Karofsky gasped in pain, "I really need help!"

"What would you like me to do? Do you want me to fetch the nurse?"

"What can she do? She'll probably just call an ambulance or the paramedics, which would be way worse than my injury. God, the embarrassment of it all!"

"Should I call Azimio? Maybe he could help."

"Azimio!" Dave grunted through the stall door, "He'd be worse than useless." Dave could just imagine what his so-called best friend would do if he found him in a predicament like this. First he wouldn't stop laughing, then he would probably take a picture and tweet it rather than helping Dave out.

"Is it really that bad? Can you pull your pants and underwear off and then tend to the stuck zip?"

"Yeah I suppose I could…if I also want to rip the skin off my dick!"

"Okay! Okay! What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me get unstuck." The jock said in a quiet defeated voice. "Look, you know clothes and shit. You could probably save my jeans and my tackle without too much effort. You're probably the only guy I know who can help me."

Kurt and leaned against the sink, he admitted to himself that he was flattered and that Karofsky was probably correct; he was the only boy that would be able to help. But 'can help' and 'will help' were two entirely different things. "You have been bullying me and targeting me all year. Why should I help you?"

"Because I'm in a lot of pain. I know that you just won't walk away from anybody that needs your help. You're – you're a decent sort." Karofsky wasn't just bullshitting the boy, he was sincere. Kurt could be snotty and verbally cutting but he had never seen Kurt turn down a plea for help from anyone. He hoped that it would include him.

Kurt sighed again; he would love to walk away and leave this meathead to his own devises but Karofsky knew him too well, he would have to help. "Alright! I'll help you. You'll have to open the door and let me in."

Kurt stood by patiently as he heard the lock on the door draw back. He carefully pulled the door open and glanced in. It was close quarters and he really didn't want to get that close to the beefy jock. He glanced wearily at Karofsky before approaching. The boy was obviously in pain and looked scared and vulnerable. Kurt gingerly got closer and crouched down to examine the site of the "accident". He couldn't believe it; the jock certainly did a number on himself. It was obvious underwear was caught in the zip and apparently a little skin and hair. It didn't look bad enough to call in medics. Kurt felt he could do this.

"Alright, I will have to pull the zipper down slowly while tugging the material and uh – other things away at the same time. It would work better if I did both things while you pull on the flaps of your jeans to keep the fly taut. Okay?"

"Okay, whatever."

"Dave, this means I'll have to put my hand down the front of your pants and inadvertently touch things – you. I won't be groping you for thrills, believe me."

"I know. Can we just get on with it?" Dave knew why Kurt was so weary. The Gleek didn't trust him. It was obvious he was expecting to be hit or worse. Dave tried to look as harmless as possible as Kurt approached him. He already figured out what Kurt would have to do to get him untangled yet he was worried about Kurt touching him because he was afraid of his response. Up until now he had carefully hidden his feelings for the slender boy by tormenting him, but what could he do? It would have to be done. He would just have to think of distracting thoughts while Kurt worked on him and hope nothing would happen.

"Okay. Here goes." Kurt got on his knees so he could easily access and see what he needed. He glanced at Karofsky one last time to look for any sign of aggression, before he carefully pushed his hand into the boy jeans and inched his way by feel towards the zipper. He went slowly so as not to cause too much pain. A chocked moan escaped Karofsky's mouth anyways.

Dave hoped the involuntary moan sounded like he was pain. He was far from it. He felt Kurt's slender hand slide down beside his junk and a bolt of intense pleasure surged through his body despite the embarrassing situation. Even with the distraction of Kurt's hand, Karofsky managed to do his job and pulled the two flaps tight as Kurt fished around to find the exact point where the underwear was caught.

Kurt then tugged on the tap of the slider part of the zipper with his left hand and carefully and slowly tried to unzip the teeth as he pulled the underwear material on the other side with his right hand. It seemed to be working. Kurt tried not to think about the fact that the warm squishiness he felt through the cotton barrier was Karofsky's privates. He just continued making slow progress pulling, pushing and coaxing the material from the zippers teeth. The warm squishiness started moving and changing; it was growing and getting harder. It started to press insistently against his fingers, giving him little room to work.

Kurt paused and looked up at a very red faced Karofsky,"This is not helping Dave."

"Do you think I want this to happen?" Karofsky replied in a strangled raspy voice.

"Try thinking of something terrible like squashed dead kittens or Sue Sylvester in a bikini."

"I'm trying. I can't stop it. I guess it's the stimulus. You're on your knees in front of me with your head at my crotch, kneading my junk like it's bread. What do you expect? I'm a teenager not a saint."

"Should I stop and wait for you to calm down?"

"It's already extremely embarrassing. Once you start again, I'll have the same problem. Can't you just keep going and just free me as soon as possible?"

"Well okay. But I won't be happy if you make a mess while I'm still working on you." Kurt warned Karofsky.

"I'll certainly give you a heads up." grumbled Dave and Kurt chuckled, wondering if the jock had intended the pun. Dave flushed when he realised what he had said. It was pretty funny, he thought analytically, but he didn't feel like laughing. He had to concentrate on not being excited. He was actually thankful that the erection was making the pain from his trapped skin feel worse; otherwise he would be jizzing all over Kurt by now.

Freeing Karofsky was certainly harder now Kurt had to contend with an erect penis making its presence felt under his hand. He continued to pull the underwear away and unzip the pants while trying to ignore his own arousal. Great! That's all he needed; nothing like a gay boy having an erection to send shivers of fear down the back of any straight boy. Karofsky would probably pound him into the ground if he found out. He swallowed and wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to actually suck a cock. He remembered the word 'cocksucker' was the first insult hurled to him when he was a boy. Not fag or gay, but cocksucker. He was confused by the term and even asked the boy who was taunting him what it meant.

"What do you think it means?" the boy asked derisively. "It means you like to suck on other boys' cocks. You're a fag. That's what fags do!"

Kurt wasn't sure what a fag was, but it didn't sound good. He decided right away he was not going to be a fag if it meant putting his lips on another boy's dick. As the years went by, he realised that he was gay and gradually accepted and all the things that it meant, including going down on a boy. Kurt didn't think being a cocksucker was so bad now, in fact he had been watching a lot porn with oral sex lately and was really curious about what it would be like to suck cock. What would it be like to suck Dave's…

Kurt shook his head angrily trying to shake such thoughts from his head. This was Karofsky in front of him, a straight homophobic jock. They hated each other. If Karofsky had any idea what Kurt was thinking, the guy would definitely kill him.

Kurt's fingers finally touched skin and Karofsky flinched and yelped. He paused and looked up at the jock, "okay this is it, the tricky part. I'll try and do it fast while you pull as hard as you can on your jeans." Kurt moved his hand around so his thumb and fingers were on either side of the tab of skin caught in the zipper. "It will hurt like hell but then it will be over," Kurt glanced up at Karofsky waiting.

The boy took a deep intake of breath and then nodded curtly readying himself for the pain. Kurt pushed against the skin and hair with his one hand and yanked the tab on the slider out and down forcefullywith the other. Karofsky yelled and cursed but he was finally free. The zipper was down and his erect penis was able to stretch out, still mostly covered in underwear.

"Impressive!" Kurt blurted out, his eyes wide he watched Karofsky's tackle unfurl before him. His eyes darted up, scared of what Karofsky would think of his unguarded statement.

"Thanks," the jock replied with a little smirky smile. Dave was rather thrilled to see the unmistakable lust in Kurt's eyes. Kurt was still on his knees, and his expression was like a kid in a candy store, full of desire and excitement, but too timid to help himself to the goodies.

Kurt looked down again at the sight before him and unconsciously licked his lower lip and swallowed. "Is it alright?"

Karofsky wasn't sure if the smaller boy was seeking permission or was just concerned about his appendage. Only one way to find out, Dave decided. "I dunno. Is it bleeding?" he asked and slowly pulled his underwear down to expose his cock in all its glory. He then pulled his penis back so Kurt could see the underside of his shaft.

Kurt examined the site with keen interest, it was red and looked pinched but the skin wasn't torn. He swallowed hard; he wanted so much to touch it. "It looks red, is it still painful?"

Karofsky mulled over his answer. By the looks of Kurt's expression, all he needed a little encouragement and he'd be devouring Dave's cock. Up until now Dave had been trying to convince himself he was straight. He had bullied Kurt trying to dismiss the growing attraction he felt for the slim boy. It was now or never: he could carefully zip up his pants (making sure he didn't catch himself) and leave or he could finally admit to himself he was gay and allow himself to follow his heart's desire…

"Yeah it still hurts, Fancy." Karofsky swallowed and almost stumbled over the next part, "wanna kiss it better?"

Kurt's head snapped up and looked at the jock. Dave's face looked vulnerable despite the fact he was trying to hide it was bravado. It was what he had been waiting for, an invitation. Kurt looked again at the blood engorged cock wavering in front of him. Yeah he wanted it. He moved forward and gave Dave's shaft and open-mouthed kiss with his tongue darting out and flicking over the damaged area.

Karofsky moaned and jerked at the sensation but he didn't make move to stop Kurt. Kurt grew bolder and licked the entire length of the shaft's underside.

"Oh God, yes do that again!"

Encouraged, Kurt went to work with great gusto. His tongue twirled around the tip licking up the pre-come and then he engulfed as much of the shaft as he could with his mouth. He grabbed the base of Dave's cock with one hand and moved back and forth while sucking in his cheeks. He made sure his lips were over his teeth as he went back and forth so as not to scrape Dave's irritated skin. His tongue moved side to side to cover as much area as he could. The taste was salty and musky at first but then it blended with the saliva of his mouth and tasted almost sweet. He liked it, both the taste, the soft velvety texture of skin over the hard flesh. He could get used to this.

Dave almost fell against the wall of the stall. He could not believe how wondrous it was to have Kurt's hot, wet mouth on him. Hell, for the first time he actually was glad he was gay. He couldn't believe he even thought about walking away from this amazing boy and his talented tongue. There was still some residual pain left from the zipper but the pain felt kind of good. He hoped he wouldn't ejaculate too soon because he wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible. Oh God! Kurt has started fondling his balls now, he could hardly stand it. Dave wanted to do something with his hands so he gently weaved his fingers through Kurt's hair and supported the back of his head as he moved back and forth. He looked down at Kurt who was happily feasting on his dick. Kurt looked up and their eyes met and locked on each other. That was it for Dave, he could feel the tightening in his abdomen, and knew he was going to climax.

"Kurt, I'm going to come. You need to stop!"

Kurt just smiled around his shaft and actually sped up his movements. Dave just squeezed his eyes tight, and tried to hang on but failed. He couldn't help but thrust forward into Kurt's mouth. He hoped he wouldn't chock the boy. His body went rigid as the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced, ripped through his body.

Kurt never did anything by halves, so swallowing seemed like a natural thing to do. It was an interesting taste, one he was sure he'd get used to. He continued to move back and forth along Dave's cock until it was completely spent and softened. He gave it a last kiss before he tucked it away back in its cotton home that was Karofsky's underwear.

Karofsky did the last function of zipping up his jeans, successfully this time. Kurt stood in front of him looking slightly scared, unsure of what the jock would do next. Dave felt bad that Kurt would still think that Dave would still hurt him after what they just did. Dave smiled, hoping it looked friendly and moved towards Kurt, gently pulling him into a hug.

"That was wonderful Kurt. Can I do something for you?"

Kurt pulled out of the hug and looked Dave in the eyes. "You would really do something for me?"

"Of course!" Dave responded, and to show him he was serious, he started to unzip Kurt's fly.

"Do you mind if I do that? I'm afraid you might need a remedial class in zippers." Kurt joked as he undid his own fly and pushed his pants partly down his legs.

Dave chuckled, "You're right, and since you are such an expert, perhaps you can give me lessons?" Dave moved forward again and pushed himself up against kurt, pressing him against the stall wall. His warm hand wrapped around Kurt's erect penis. It was an intense moment for both of them. It was the first time that Dave had ever had his hand on another boy's dick and it was the first time that Kurt had ever had a hand other than his own, touching him so intimately. Dave started to move his back and forth slowly with an even rhythm. He stroked Kurt's cheek with his other hand and moved his head in, hoping for a kiss. Kurt seemed surprised but opened his mouth slightly, ready to accept Dave's lips. When Dave's mouth melded with Kurt's, both boys groaned their appreciation. The kisses quickly turned passionate and rough as their tongues duelled. Dave timed his strokes to Kurt's eager thrusting. Dave stopped kissing Kurt and watched the smaller boy's expressive face as he approached climax. Dave marvelled at how beautiful he was. Kurt's fists dug into Dave's back as he tensed all over, just before he came. The hot ejaculate hit the other wall of the stall and on the floor. Some landed on Dave's hand and he licked it up out of curiosity to see what it tasted like. Kurt looked surprised at his actions. Dave smiled and moved in for another kiss.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered, suddenly feeling shy. He turned away slightly to do up his pants.

"Kurt, I always thought you were sexy, but watching you climax was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Kurt looked up at Dave surprised, "You think I'm sexy?"

"Yeah, I've liked you for a long time. I just couldn't get my head around it - you know, me being gay."

"I thought your attacks on me seemed a little more personal than the other jocks."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've been pretty mixed up."

"You're not mixed up anymore?"

"No, I know what I want and what I need," replied Dave looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt smiled and looked around, "You know, we should get out of here before the period ends. I'm amazed we have been alone this long without anybody coming in here."

"You know, I don't even care if they find us in here. I would love to walk with you in the hallway, hand in hand."

"One step at a time tiger, maybe tell your parents first or someone you trust. We can let everyone know after we spend time together first."

Dave grinned, "You really want to spend some time together? What are you doing this weekend?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh I don't know, probably teaching you the finer points of avoiding wardrobe malfunctions."

Dave laughed, "Sounds like a plan!" He then dived into Kurt's neck kissing the soft skin that he had never been able to touch before. After all these months of tension and desire concerning Kurt he finally felt happy and free.

**fini**

**A/N Normally I always write the characters practicing safe sex with the use of condoms even in this fictional world. It can be hard to write a lot of times because it can interfere with the flow of the story. I decided to use my artistic licence in this one story and not write in condoms. In real life I am a firm believer in practicing safe sex. Please use condoms when having any kind of sex and protect yourself from stds.**


End file.
